Tartaros
by Kurotsune Ruuka
Summary: "Apakah kau punya seseorang yang sangat ingin kau bunuh? Tartaros akan membantumu. Tetapi... darah dibayar dengan darah." / Gore Fic / Mind to RnR?


**.**

**A Gore Naruto Fanfiction**

**.**

**Warning! : AU. Gore. OOC may occur. Abalnese. Typo?**

Jemari yang gemetar kedinginan itu menelusuri lekuk sebuah daun pintu dari kayu _walnut_. Dengan gaya yang tidak terlalu besar, tangan itu mendorong pelan pintu kayu di depannya. Seiring dengan suara berdecit, pintu itu terbuka makin lebar. Kaki kanannya menapak masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan temaram berlapis batu bata putih tanpa _plamir_ maupun cat.

"Aku sudah menunggumu." sebuah suara mezzo-sopran bergema pelan dalam ruangan yang sempit.

Sebuah sosok berjubah gelap yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu terdiam sejenak.

"Kau akan membantuku 'kan?" ujar sosok berjubah itu. Dari balik kacamatanya, dapat terlihat iris _onyx_ yang berkilat senang. Iris itu menatap ke sudut ruangan di mana seorang gadis menaikkan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum puas akan jawaban itu. Rambutnya tertutupi oleh tudung jubah yang dikenakannya. Matanya tertutup sebuah topeng putih yang hanya menutupi bagian sekitar mata dan hidungnya.

Jari lentik gadis itu mengetuk pelan bangku kayu di depannya. Bibirnya yang dipoles oleh _lip gloss_ transparan tampak membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Bagaimana plotnya?" tanya sosok berjubah di ambang pintu.

Seringai di wajah gadis itu kian melebar, menyebabkan gigi-gigi putihnya terekspos dengan jelas.

"Tartaros selalu menyiapkan plot dan rancangan yang detil juga sempurna untuk setiap kliennya," ujar gadis itu sambil menggambar bintang di atas permukaan kayu. Kukunya yang panjang menyisakan garis-garis tipis yang membentuk gambar bintang dengan segi lima.

"Tapi…"

"Darah dibayar darah."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Blood isn't a toy for most people,_

_but for us, blood is a funny toy._

**Tartaros**

©2011

**Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's, Tartaros is Ruuka's**

.

Titik-titik putih kecil berjatuhan dari langit kelabu. Dingin menyelimuti udara, membelenggu udara dalam rendahnya temperatur. Dahan-dahan pohon ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya, sang dedaunan. Dedaunan meninggalkan dahan tanpa belas kasih, apalagi dalam cuaca dingin. Putih. Serba putih di luar sana. Sebuah tangan menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela yang berembun. Dihapusnya embun itu perlahan. Gadis berambut pink tua mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca yang embunnya sudah terhapuskan. Ia menatap ke luar jendela, meneliti setiap inci keadaan di luar sana.

Tiba-tiba, mata _onyx_nya membulat sempurna. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Air wajahnya benar-benar berubah 180 derajat dari air wajahnya semula. Rahangnya terbuka lebar seperti ingin memuntahkan kata-kata yang tercekat agar keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"A-aa... AAAAH!" gadis itu berlari menjauh dari jendela itu, sejauh mungkin. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh ketakutan.

Dan di luar sana,

Gundukan salju merah menumpuk membentuk sebuah boneka salju. Hanya saja, kepalanya bukanlah bulatan salju yang dihias potongan wortel, kancing, topi, dan penutup telinga. Bagian kepalanya menggunakan kepala manusia sungguhan. Dengan kulit wajah yang sangat pucat, tanpa ada satu tetes darah pun tersisa. Dengan mata yang terbelalak ketakutan seolah melihat dewa kematian. Dengan mulut yang menganga seolah tak percaya ia telah pergi.

Ceceran cairan berwarna merah menghiasi hamparan salju putih di pekarangan tersebut. Ceceran itu bagaikan cat minyak yang tak sengaja tumpah dan didekatnya pasti ada _tube_ cat itu. Dan benar saja, tidak jauh dari ceceran darah itu terdapat sebuah _tube_ cat merah yang mengering. Putih pucat tanpa sedikit pun warna merah lagi. Karena, warna merah itu telah dikeluarkan semua dari _tube_.

Kepala dan badan yang terpisah. Sebuah pembunuhan. Awal dari mata rantai yang tak akan putus sebelum sang pembuat rantai hilang. Awal dari serentetan mimpi buruk. Awal dari lukisan polos yang akan ternodai perlahan-lahan. Tetapi merupakan akhir dari hidup seseorang.

Blam.

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah menutup pintu ruangannya. Ia bersandar pada pintu mahoni sejenak. Sebuah nafas berat ia hembuskan perlahan. Walaupun kepalanya masih terasa pening, ia mencoba berjalan ke arah kursi kerjanya yang empuk.

"Kakak," panggil seorang gadis berambut pink sambil memutar kursi kerja yang didudukinya.

Sasori menyerah. Ia bergegas ke arah sebuah sofa di sudut ruangan. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya dengan bebas. Laki-laki itu kembali mendesah pelan. Pikirannya benar-benar penat.

"Aku masih boleh 'kan bermain di sini?" sambung gadis bermata _emerald_ itu dengan berbinar-binar. Tangannya menggenggam sekumpulan _file_ penting milik kakak lelakinya. Gadis itu masih menggenakan seragam sekolahnya yang bercorak biru bergaris-garis abu-abu.

Lelaki dengan mata karamel tersebut mendesah pelan. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah sofa yang berada di dekat dinding bercat _tan_. Tangannya menguraikan ikatan dasi yang melilit lehernya. Ia menarik dasinya sampai lepas dan melemparkannnya ke sembarang arah.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti menggangguku, Sakura?" ujarnya dengan suara malas.

"Aku tidak tahu. Emm, mungkin sampai aku bosan dengan ruangan kak Sasori," ujar Sakura sambil memutar kursi kerja kakaknya. Ia tersenyum senang ketika kursi itu berputar. Gadis itu kembali memutar kursi itu sekali lagi.

Sasori mendesah pelan. Sepertinya beban pikirannya sedang menggunung.

"Ada apa, kak?" Sakura bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Tidak, bukan urusanmu. Kau pulang saja, Sakura. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Jadi, menyingkirlah," ujar Sasori dengan nada dingin yang mengusir. Saat ini pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh urusan pekerjaannya.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia menatap kakak lelakinya dengan bingung. Setelah beberapa detik, sepertinya Sakura tahu apa permasalahan serius yang tengah dihadapi kakak satu-satunya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil pada kakaknya.

"Pasti kasus pembunuhan di pondok ski itu 'kan? Pembunuhan sadis terhadap Orochimaru, pemilik pondok ski tersebut di kota Oto. Pembunuhan dengan kepala dan badan korban sudah terpisah seperti tutup dan _tube_ cat minyak yang dibuka. Darah yang tercecer juga mirip tumpahan cat minyak. Gambaran kasus yang kusebutkan benar 'kan, kak? Coba betulkan kesalahanku."

Sasori kembali mendesah lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia segera beranjak ke meja kerjanya. Laki-laki berwajah _baby face_ itu mengacak-acak rambut adik perempuannya itu dengan gemas. Sementara Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya karena tak mau rambutnya menusuk matanya.

"Kesalahanmu adalah kau harus berhenti bermain-main dengan pekerjaan orang, Sakura. Pulanglah dan pastikan dirimu baik-baik saja," ujar Sasori dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ta-tapi... kak, kau 'kan tahu aku tidak suka di rumah sendirian?" jawab Sakura berusaha melawan kakaknya.

"Pulang dan tidurlah, Sakura," ucap Sasori lembut sekaligus tegas.

Gadis berambut pink itu menunduk pasrah. Ia beranjak berdiri dari kursi kerja dan segera menyambar _blazer_ serta tas sekolahnya yang diletakkan di atas meja kerja Sasori. Kakinya mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu ruangan Sasori. Gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

"Aku pulang dulu, kak Sasori," ujar Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

Sakura membuka pintu kayu di depannya dan segera melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan kakaknya. Sasori dapat melihat adik satu-satunya itu sedikit kesal padanya. Tetapi ia kembali berpikir apa akibatnya jika Sakura tidak segera disuruh pulang olehnya.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi aku tak ingin kau terlibat." mata karamel itu menatap sendu ke arah daun pintu di mana adiknya tadi keluar dari ruangannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan kembali bersinar pucat. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus lembut membawa hawa dingin. Gumpalan awan kelabu terkadang menyembunyikan sang dewi malam di baliknya. Gundukan berwarna putih menyelimuti dan menyembunyikan tanah. Jika ditelusuri, terdapat jejak-jejak kaki yang membekas di atas salju. Jejak itu mengarah ke sebuah rumah khas Jepang.

Kriet.

Pintu kayu yang merupakan gerbang rumah tersebut berdecit pelan. Seorang gadis berambut pink tua yang tengah melintas di dekat pintu utama menoleh dan menatap curiga ke arah pintu kayu tersebut. Ia menatap ke sekeliling. Matanya menyapukan pandangan ke segara penjuru pekarangan rumah. Mulai dari rimbunan semak mawar dengan dedaunan tertutup salju, pohon-pohon bonsai dengan hiasan salju di tiap pucuk daunnya, tanaman-tanaman dalam pot hingga ke arah kolam ikan dengan sebuah pancuran bambu yang tak bekerja. Namun ia tak menemukan siapa pun.

"Ada orang?" ujarnya ke arah pekarangan rumah. Matanya melirik sekeliling dengan was-was.

Seorang laki-laki bekacamata menyentuh bahu gadis itu.

"WAAA!" pekiknya kaget. Spontan ia menjauh dari laki-laki berambut panjang tersebut.

"Tayuya, tenanglah. Ini aku, Kabuto," ujar Kabuto sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Tayuya yang menutup matanya. Gadis berambut pink tua itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

Kabuto telah berada tepat di depan Tayuya. Laki-laki itu mencengkram kedua lengan gadis di hadapannya begitu erat hingga Tayuya merintih kesakitan. Kabuto mendorong Tayuya hingga merapat ke arah dinding kayu. Gadis itu menatap Kabuto dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, tetapi Kabuto tak menanggapi dan malah memperat cengkramannya.

"Kau tidak sedih karena Orochimaru-sama telah pergi?" tanya Kabuto dalam suara yang sangat rendah.

"Tentu saja aku sedih, Kabuto. Kumohon lepaskan cengkramanmu, ini sakit," rintih Tayuya.

"Kau tak ingin menyusulnya pergi?"

Tayuya menatap dalam-dalam ke wajah Kabuto. Ia dapat melihat _onyx_ yang kehilangan semangat hidup. Bibir Tayuya bergetar. Ia bingung harus menyampaikan kalimat seperti apa. Ia bingung kalimat apa yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kabuto. Entah mengapa gadis itu menjadi takut. Perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti dirinya.

"Aku ingin menyusulnya, Tayuya."

"A-apa kau bilang?"

Laki-laki itu langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dan menarik keluar sebuah pisau perak dari saku celananya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengayunkan pisau perak dengan ukiran ular ke arah jantungnya sendiri. Tetapi, dengan cepat pula Tayuya menahan tangan itu mencapai jantung Kabuto.

"Ja-jangan!" ucap Tayuya terbata. Tangannya sedikit teriris pisau hingga mengeluarkan darah segar.

Sebuah seringai licik terpampang jelas di wajah Kabuto.

"Silakan pergi ke samping Orochimaru!"

JLEEBB

"Argh."

Pisau perak itu menusuk perut sebelah kanan Tayuya. Cairan merah segar mengalir deras dari luka yang ditorehkan pisau Kabuto. Gadis berambut pink itu memuntahkan cairan kental dari mulutnya. Merah. Darah itu terciprat ke wajah dan kacamata Kabuto yang sedang menyeringai senang. Dengan tenang Kabuto mengoyak perut Tayuya.

"Ka-Kabuto, ka... u... yan-ng... m-membu... nuh..." mata Tayuya terbelalak tak percaya. Darah mengalir turun melalui rahangnya.

JLEBB

Kini pisau perak Kabuto menusuk perut sebelah kiri Tayuya. Pisau itu menorehkan luka yang sama seperti luka di perut kanan Tayuya. Kabuto kembali mengoyak perut gadis itu dengan menggerakkan pisau di tangannya ke segala arah saat pisau miliknya masih bersarang di dalam perut Tayuya.

"Jaa... h-ha.. nam!" ujar Tayuya terbata. Gadis itu memegangi perutnya yang terluka. Akibat tusukan Kabuto di bagian vital, gadis itu tak dapat kabur dari sosok pembunuh yang selama ini dikiranya sebagai rekan. Ditambah posisi Tayuya yang terhimpit dinding dan Kabuto makin menyulitkan dirinya untuk berlari pergi.

Kabuto hanya melemparkan senyum tipis lalu berlutut di hadapan Tayuya.

Jleb. Sret. Jleb. Sret. Jleb.

Kabuto telah menarik keluar pisau perak miliknya dari perut Tayuya. Lelaki berkacamata itu menancapkannya tidak terlalu dalam pada paha Tayuya lalu menariknya keluar. Ia menancapkannya kembali kemudian menariknya. Ia kembali menancapkannya di tempat yang sama. Lautan darah telah mengenang di atas lantai kayu yang dipijak Kabuto.

"Argh!" Tayuya meraung kesakitan. Ia memegangi pahanya yang terluka dengan setengah membungkuk.

JLEB

Satu tusukan terakhir mengakhiri semuanya. Tusukan yang diarahkan tepat ke jantung Tayuya. Gadis berambut pink itu limbung dan jatuh ke pelukan Kabuto.

Darah menempel dan membentuk pola tersendiri di jubah yang dikenakan Kabuto. Laki-laki itu menyeringai lebar. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat jasad yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Tayu, aku memang menyayangimu. Maka dari itu aku mengirimkanmu ke samping orang yang kagumi dan cintai. Bukankah cinta juga harus berkorban?" ujar Kabuto sambil memperat pelukannya pada tubuh gadis yang tak akan mungkin membalas pelukannya.

Sesungguhnya, kata-kata Kabuto barusan hanyalah bentuk dalil pembelaan diri. Kata-kata itu hanya untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya karena telah membunuh Tayuya. Kata-kata pembelaan diri karena telah membunuh gadis tercinta. Cinta sungguh berbahaya. Cinta bagaikan mawar berduri. Jika kau berhasil menggapai mawarnya, kau akan senang. Jika kau terkena durinya, kau akan merasakan sakit. Dan ada kemungkinan kau akan sebal lalu merusak mawar itu.

"Kau pasti bahagia bersamanya..."

Dengan perlahan Kabuto meletakkan jasad Tayuya di atas lantai kayu yang tertutup cairan merah. Kabuto menyatukkan tangan Tayuya di atas dada gadis itu. Ia menutup mata Tayuya yang terbelalak tak percaya dirinya sudah tiada. Laki-laki berkacamata itu membersihkan noda darah dari wajah Tayuya menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya. Dan terakhir Kabuto menyebarkan kelopak mawar di sekitar tubuh tak bernyawa Tayuya.

Kabuto menidurkan Tayuya layaknya seorang putri tidur. Putri tidur yang tak akan pernah bangun lagi. Di antara kelopak-kelopak mawar, sebuah sapu tangan putih dengan tulisan berwarna merah tergeletak di atas lantai kayu yang amis karena terlapisi darah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kau selesaikan tugasmu?" seorang berjubah merah marun terdiam sejenak. Ia tersenyum tipis. _Lip gloss_ yang ia poleskan pada bibirnya membuat bibir itu sedikit mengkilat.

"Sudah. Semua sesuai rencana yang kau berikan," balas seseorang berjubah hitam. Ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

"Tinggal menunggu polisi dan detektif bereaksi pada pesan rahasia itu," lanjut laki-laki berkacamata tersebut. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap jalanan bersalju dengan kosong. Tak ada penyesalan setelah membunuh dua orang dalam mata itu. Datar, dingin dan kosong.

"Bagus. Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan menang," ucap wanita berjubah merah marun.

"_Tartaros."_

"_Atau."_

"_Polisi."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blam.

"Aku pulang," ucap seorang pria berambut merah. Wajah kekanakan miliknya tampak lelah.

Sasori melemparkan jasnya sembarangan. Ia melepaskan sepatunya di dekat pintu masuk. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu utama. Laki-laki bermata karamel itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sebuah sofa dalam posisi tengkurap. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sebuah bantal.

"Kakak!" pekik seorang gadis bermata _emerald_ yang mengintip ke ruang keluarga.

Sakura segera berjalan ke arah kakaknya yang tengkurap di atas sofa. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sasori sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bibirnya bolak-balik mengeluarkan decakan kesal. Saat ia akan memulai acara _mengomel_nya, mata _emerald_ Sakura menangkap sebuah foto aneh. Ia menyambar foto itu dari map berisi _file-file_ miilik Sasori dan meneliti setiap inci gambar di foto tersebut.

"Hmm..." Sakura bergumam pelan. Ia melirik kakaknya yang masih tengkurap. Dengan segera ia menyambar map Sasori dan mencari _file_ tentang kasus pembunuhan yang berhubungan dengan foto di tangannya. Jemarinya menelusuri satu persatu kertas di dalam sana.

"Korbannya bernama Tayuya."

"Lalu... akh!" sebuah tangan menyambar kertas-kertas di tangan Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu menatap ke arah kakaknya yang telah berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah kekanak-kanakan milik kakaknya tampak cemberut. Tak ada senyum ataupun tawa di wajah Sasori yang biasanya. Sekarang giliran Sasori yang berkacak pinggang. Tangan kirinya berada di pinggangnya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang kertas-kertas penting miliknya yang tadi berada di tangan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?"

"Sudah kubilang kau tak boleh ikut campur!"

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani menatap wajah kakak lelakinya.

Tok tok.

Sebuah ketukan ringan di almari kayu membuat Sasori menoleh ke pintu ruang keluarga. Di sana, seorang laki-laki berwajah tirus dengan rambut _emo style_ berwarna hitam tengah berdiri. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kedua saku celananya. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap ke arah dua orang yang tengah melihat ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" ujar Sasori yang nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran laki-laki itu.

"Karena Sakura mengajakku kemari," jawabnya singkat sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Mata onyx miliknya menatap tajam ke arah Sakura yang tampak bingung sekaligus sedikit panik. Sasori memang tidak terlalu menyukai Sasuke.

Gadis itu segera bergegas ke arah Sasuke.

"Err, Sasuke, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Biarkan kak Sasori sendirian dulu, dia sedang banyak pikiran," ujar Sakura sembari menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya keluar dari ruang keluarga.

Blam.

Pintu kamar Sakura tertutup. Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Sebuah senyum senang mengembang saat tahu yang masuk adalah Sakura, tentunya Sasuke ada di sebelah gadis berambut pink itu.

"Kau bawa makanan tidak, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya dengan gembira. Mata safirnya berbinar senang. Namun sebuah gelengan dari Sakura membuat laki-laki itu langsung duduk dengan wajah menunduk. Ia tidak mendapatkan sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya yang bergejolak.

"Pikiranmu makanan saja, _dobe_," ejek Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto datar.

Sakura menatap ke arah dua temannya tersebut.

"Kalian tahu? Ada sebuah pembunuhan berantai di Konoha. Apa kalian tidak penasaran? Bukankah kita sudah sering membantu?" ujar Sakura yang menahan Naruto untuk membalas ejekan Sasuke.

Kedua laki-laki itu terdiam dan menatap ke arah Sakura, sepertinya mereka berdua berharap Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku baca di _file-file_ milik Kak Sasori, korban pertamanya adalah Orochimaru. Korban keduanya adalah Tayuya. Aku heran dengan kondisi kedua mayat itu saat ditemukan. Oro ditemukan telah dimutilasi. Kepala dan badannya dipisah. Sementara yang satu lagi, diposisikan layaknya putri tidur," ujar Sakura panjang lebar. Ia mengingat-ingat setiap kata yang tadi dibacanya di berkas milik Sasori.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin mereka korban pembunuhan berantai?" sela Sasuke ketika gadis bermata emerald itu akan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku belum selesai bicara," ujar Sakura lalu menyambar sebuah bolpoin dan secarik kertas. Tangannya mulai menuliskan rentetan huruf.

_**D**__entangan lonceng kematian menggema._

_**A**__ndai kau dapat mendengarnya, maka tunggulah. Lalu..._

_**R**__asakan kematianmu mendekat._

_**I**__tulah saat dimana kau akan menemui sang pencabut nyawa. _

_Tetapi, siapa sangka pencabut nyawa itu hanyalah pion kecil dan tak berarti dari sekelompok dewa kematian yang berkomplot? _

_**R**__ibuan pion mereka miliki._

_**H**__anya untuk mencabut nyawa satu orang __adalah hal yang__ sangat mudah bagi mereka. _

_**E**__ntah kau sudah tahu atau belum, kali ini, dewi bernama rhea yang turun tangan._

_**A**__sal kau tahu, Tartaros adalah tempat berkumpulnya dewa dan dewi kematian._

Sakura mengakhiri rentetan huruf yang ditulisnya dengan tanda titik. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu kembali menuliskan sesuatu yang masih terekam di dalam otaknya.

"Ini pesan kedua yang ditemukan di dekat jasad Tayuya," ujar Sakura seolah tahu pertanyaan apa yang akan meluncur keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan Naruto.

_**DARI**__ rasa sayang, lahir juga rasa benci._

_**R**__ibuan nyawa telah terbunuh hanya karena satu kata, yaitu 'cinta'._

_**H**__itung dan kau akan bergidik ngeri saat tahu jumlah yang terbunuh karena kata itu._

_**E**__stimasi yang akurat semakin membuatmu bergidik tak percaya._

_**A**__khirnya, cinta itu sendiri-lah yang menjadi pembunuh._

_**LAGI**__ dan lagi, akan terus bermunculan pembunuh ketika sebuah cinta itu berubah menjadi benci._

Gadis berambut pink itu kembali mengakhiri rentetan huruf yang ditorehkannya di atas kertas itu dengan sebuah tanda titik. Sakura menutup bolpoin di tangannya lalu memandangi rentetan huruf yang baru saja ditulis olehnya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau melihat kejanggalannya 'kan, Sasuke, Naruto?" ujar Sakura sembari mengangkat kertas itu ke udara.

Lelaki berambut raven itu mengangguk. Mata _onyx_ miliknya tetap memandang datar namun tajam ke arah kertas itu. Ia tak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, karena hanya dengan anggukan Sakura sudah mengerti. Sementara itu, lelaki berambut kuning di sebelah Sasuke juga ikut mengangguk. Mata safirnya tampak dipenuhi rasa kepercayaan diri.

"Dari Rhea."

**Tartaros : Putri Tidur – End.**

* * *

Halo, semua~ Sudah lama saya tidak menunjukkan batang hidung di dunia perfanfiksian. Tetapi jujur saja, Tartaros ini adalah fic lama saya yang dibuat tahun 2011. Tidak terasa ternyata sekarang sudah 2013. Yah, intinya, apakah menurut readers fic ini pantas untuk dibuat kelanjutannya? Jika ada yang mau saya melanjutkannya, akan saya lanjutkan dengan senang hati *grins*

Review? :)


End file.
